


Выбор дракона (Dragon's Choice)

by AlgisG



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgisG/pseuds/AlgisG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как драконы совершают свой выбор</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор дракона (Dragon's Choice)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014

Удар! Скорлупа яйца раскалывается, и на песок площадки Рождений вываливается бронзовый дракончик. Он тут же поднимается на лапы, ведомый голодом и стремлением найти своего человека. Потому он и вылупляется первым, чтобы опередить всех остальных: а вдруг кто-то выберет его всадника? В поиске этого единственного дракончик устремляется туда, где стоят претенденты на Запечатление. Он уже слышит зов: мальчик, стоящий в первом ряду, смотрит прямо на него и что-то шепчет, предугадывая имя дракона. Самый умный, самый сообразительный, тот, кто нужен бронзовому…  
Трескается следующее яйцо, открывая миру зеленую самочку. Увидев кандидатов, она поднимает вверх свои маленькие крылья и издает громкий отчаянный крик. Девушки испуганно отшатываются прочь, зато вперед выходит мальчик и, не обращая внимания на этот крик, подходит к дракончику. Самый смелый, самый отчаянный, тот, кто нужен зеленой…  
Коричневый дракончик уже давно изучает претендентов, он подошел к ним совсем близко. Мальчики почтительно расступаются, предоставляя дракону право выбора. Наконец, он решительно подходит к одиноко стоящему пареньку, чувствуя его боль от утраты всех родных. Мальчик смотрит в глаза дракона, и на его лице появляется робкая улыбка. Самый неуверенный, самый беззащитный, тот, кто нужен коричневому…  
А этот мальчик уже не обращает внимания на драконов, он занят тем, что перебинтовывает ногу товарища, оказавшегося на пути еще одного драконьего малыша. Только закрепив конец оторванной от туники полосы ткани, он поднимает взгляд и видит дожидающегося его голубого дракончика. Самый добрый, самый заботливый, тот, кто нужен голубому…  
С громким треском лопается скорлупа королевского яйца, и маленькая золотая королева устремляется к претенденткам. Стоящие перед ней девушки красивы и смелы, но не этого ищет королева. Нетерпеливо махнув хвостом, она подходит к той, которая, склонив голову, дожидается решения дракона. Самая скромная, самая приветливая, та, что нужна золотой…  


***

  
Когда площадка Рождений пустеет, к огромной золотой королеве подходит всадница, почесывает надбровья склоненной к ней головы и тихонько спрашивает:  
«Ты довольна?»  
Глаза королевы вспыхивают зеленым.  
«Дракон всегда делает правильный выбор». 


End file.
